


where pets are family

by noctiphany



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: They're in a petsmart. Yeah.





	where pets are family

It's stupid to feel this way, standing in the middle of a Petsmart aisle picking out collars for their new undercover mission, but Bruce can't help the heat that spreads through his gut as he watches Dick's fingers brush over the material of each of them, seeing which one he'd mind least around his neck. 

It's sick and twisted that he's getting off on this, knowing how Dick is going to be treated, how every disgusting degenerate in the place is going to be looking at him, but it helps knowing that they do have a code -- somewhat. You don't touch a boy that's been claimed. And as soon as Dick decides which collar he likes best, that's exactly what Bruce is going to do. 

Claim him. 

Its pretty late and no one else is in the store that Bruce can tell, so he stands a little closer behind Dick, leans in to breathe in the scent of strawberry shampoo and borrowed cologne and boy-sweat.

"Bruce," Dick says softly and Bruce thinks about it - getting his name engraved into whatever collar Dick chooses, thinks about him walking around in that and nothing else, showing everyone who he belongs to. He presses up against Dick and squeezes his hip, presses his lips to the top of Dick's head and Dick shudders. 

"You're going to look so good," Bruce murmurs, grinding his cock against Dick's ass. Dick lets out a shaky breath as Bruce slides his hand over the crotch of his khakis and starts rubbing him through them. 

"B, not --"

"Mine," Bruce growls low and hot next to Dick's ear, groping him roughly now, making Dick pant and cover his own mouth to keep from making too many noises. "No matter how many men get to look at you tonight," he says. "They will all know who you belong to."

Then he moves his hand to cup Dick's throat where the collar will sit. 

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Bruce," Dick gasps, knees giving out on him as he comes in his pants. Bruce catches him by the waist to keep him from falling and places another kiss on Dick's head before leaning over and choosing a collar for him. 

"Good boy."


End file.
